


Movies and Movers

by Totally_Suicidal101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Director!gabriel, Gay, M/M, MovieStarsAU, bisexual!dean, businessman!sam, gabriel is an adorable little shit, interviewer!charlie, moviestar!castiel, moviestar!dean, send help, supernaturalau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Suicidal101/pseuds/Totally_Suicidal101
Summary: Based off a writing prompt! Dean plays a gay character in a movie and starts realizing that he might actually be gay, and has the hots for his co-star, Castiel.





	Movies and Movers

“So, Dean.” The interviewer leaned forward with a new intensity to her, eyes narrowing slyly. Dean felt a bit nervous about this question, it was never good when reporters did that. They were always way too nosy about his personal life when they got that look in their eye. “Tell us,” always the ‘us.’ As if Dean needed another reminder that everything he said would be broadcasted to the world. “What’s it like playing such an openly-gay character? Surely it must be hard, being the macho-man you are.” She said that last part almost mockingly. As if you had to be straight to be the embodiment of male privilege. 

He put on a casual smile, flashing dazzling teeth in her direction.   
“It’s just a role.” He dismissed her question with a light flick of his wrist. It was exhausting always having to put on an act....at least when he was on-screen he got paid for lying to himself. She looked a bit disappointed until her own mask came up, a small pout at her lips as she teased him.  
“Alrighty, if you say so!” She gave an enthusiastic wink, drawing a sigh from the brunette. His eyes would have rolled into his skull if they could. The camera stopped rolling with a loud beep, the team working around them whooping as they were let off for lunch.   
“Was that really necessary Charlie?” Dean asked as he stood from the uncomfortable chair he’d practically been forced into. He spotted her already several steps away, pre-occupied with a makeup touch-up. How the hell was she always doing that? There was not enough time between the camera turning off and Dean standing for her to be so far away. It’s like there was two of her.

“Hey!” He protested her sudden disappearance, the red-head turning with a small chuckle.   
“You know it’s what fans want.” She teased, approaching to tap a lithe finger on his nose. At his unimpressed expression she sighed, her signature pout appearing in her face. “Come on Dean, lighten up a bit! You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you - or your career.” She added the last bit quickly, her hands landing on his shoulders. He was significantly taller than her, but that never stopped her from the constant touching. Sometimes he used to wonder if she had a secret thing for him, but then she brought her girlfriend to work one day and quickly put those thoughts to rest. Charlie was the reporter on his most recent movie, but they’d worked together back when Dean was just starting out his career. He slid her hands off, giving her a quick squeeze.  
“Yeah, I know.” He sighed, offering a smile. “I’ve got to head out, we have a shoot at 3 and I’ve already been here longer than I planned.” He explained quickly, the time on his phone flashing 2:30, before jogging out the door (and down several flights of stairs).

<<>>

Castiel’s co-star arrived late. Lucky for him, this was just a photo shoot. If he’d been late to an actual shooting...well, he might be shot with more than just a camera. They were already behind schedule. Not by a significant amount, but enough that Gabriel didn’t want anymore problems.   
“Hello Dean.” He felt the vibrations in his neck as he spoke, his gravelly voice both a blessing and a curse.  
“Heya Cas.” Dean gave his usual half-smile, not one for showing more emotion then necessary. Until they got to the more..in depth scenes anyway. Castiel had gotten used to the nickname Dean had made for him, and it had quickly caught on with other members of the team. A comfortable silence settled between them. This was their default, it was easier than constantly looking for things to talk about. Unfortunately it drew some odd looks from the people who worked with them.  
“Winchester! Finally!” Dean was visibly startled, drawing a small chuckle from Cas as Gabriel (short as he was) place a firm hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You started to worry me!” He somehow managed to seem threatening, despite his short stature and happy go lucky tone. Dean chuckled nervously, eyes crinkling as an equally nervous smile rose to his face.   
“Sorry Gabe, had another interview this morning.” He said apologetically, rubbing the back of his head as Gabriel removed his hands to stare at him with a piercing and inquisitive gaze. The shorter man sighed finally, the smile returning to his face.  
“I’ll let it pass this time. You’re lucky you’re good!” He called the last part over his shoulder, off to get everything set up for them.  
“Charlie?” Castiel asked, already knowing the answer. He hadn’t met her yet, but he’d seen her on tv and they’d talked through emails (Dean had connected them, sick of all the questions Charlie asked about his fellow actor. ‘Ask him yourself’ was the only content in the message linking them). Dean nodded, a sheepish smile on his face. Cas understood, at least Dean knew the person who constantly bombarded him with these questions. “Well, never mind her. We have work to do!” He encouraged, clapping Dean on the back and hoping he followed as Cas weaved his way through the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, I kind of rushed it at the end so sorry it got worse. Idk if I’m going to continue this, but I might depending on how I feel


End file.
